Le masque de la sincérité
by mysticfairy.21
Summary: Au jeu des masques, il est très difficile de gagner. Et si la meilleure solution était de porter le masque de la sincérité ?


_**Cet OS a été écrit d'une seule traite sur un coup de tête total. Rien de prévu, pas même la fin... enfin on verra bien. Merci à Athénaïs pour sa correction.**_

* * *

Il faisait froid et je m'ennuyais. Que je détestais tout ça ! Les apparences, encore les apparences, toujours les apparences ! A croire qu'ils ne vivaient que pour elles. Tout avait été planifié dans les moindres détails et voilà que cette manie de toujours vouloir bien paraître en société avait tout fichu par terre. Il y avait tant de choses à faire pour préparer notre périple. Trouver les Horcruxes prendrait, et nous le savions, des mois entiers pendant lesquels nous aurions à demeurer cachés. Et voilà où je me retrouvais ! Convaincre mes parents de fuir en Australie pour leur salut avait été des plus difficiles, et ce dernier gala de charité avec ma participation était une des conditions non négociables à leur départ. Rien n'avait pu leur faire entendre raison, que la foule de Moldus qui allait se rassembler soit une cible de choix pour les partisans de Voldemort en quête d'amusement n'avait pas semblé les inquiéter. Mes parents étaient têtus, autant que je l'étais à dire vrai, alors j'avais dû me plier à leur volonté.

Je resserrai le foulard de soie bleue autour de mes épaules tandis que la brise nocturne s'insinuait dans les branches des peupliers du parc, jouant ainsi entre les feuilles vert-argenté une douce mélodie semblable à celle d'une averse estivale. Je ne pouvais nier que je me plaisais ici, mais en ces temps troublés je n'avais guerre le droit à des moments de détente. Il y avait tant à faire. Un nouveau frisson me parcourut et je maudis une fois de plus mes parents de me faire assister à l'une de leurs soirées guindées. Je m'apprêtais à quitter la terrasse de mon balcon lorsque j'aperçus la première Berline s'engager dans notre allée. Je soupirai pour ce qu'il me sembla être la dixième fois de la soirée avant de regagner ma chambre, où m'attendait notre bonne pour parfaire ma coiffure et mon maquillage.

.*ღღ*.

Je n'avais pas réussi. Ma main avait tremblé au moment fatidique, pourquoi tant de faiblesse ? Les paroles de ce vieux fou n'avaient pu me toucher, et pourtant à cet instant alors qu'il était désarmé, une telle expression de sincérité et de pitié émanait de ses yeux bleus. Je ne méritais pas que l'on m'aide, j'aurais préféré mourir de la main de ce binoclard de Potter plutôt que d'être confronté à un choix tel que celui-là !

Drago expédia le contenu de son bureau sur le sol de sa chambre, la manche de sa chemise blanche s'imbibant d'encre au contact de la petite bouteille qui était restée ouverte. Ce fracas cristallin sur la pierre froide tinta agréablement à ses oreilles. Il n'y avait que dans cette pièce du manoir qu'il pouvait laisser libre cours à ses humeurs sans craindre de remontrances parentales sur la bienséance et la maîtrise de soi. Un Malefoy ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent. Jamais.

Un coup discret à la porte l'interpella. Il lança un rapide sort informulé autour de lui et sur ses vêtements pour faire disparaître les traces de son éclat de colère et de frustration.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Elfe de Maison qui s'inclina aussitôt.

- Que se passe-t-il Norkim ?

- Maître votre Père vous attend dans le salon de conversation jeune maître.

- Bien, dis-lui que je descends.

L'Elfe s'inclina davantage avant de disparaître discrètement. Drago regarda son reflet dans la psyché au-dessus de son bureau, attrapa sa cravate qu'il noua rapidement autour de son cou et descendit rejoindre son père.

Lucius relisait encore la missive du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tremblant de rage. A cause de l'indélicatesse de son fils, cumulée à son arrestation l'année précédente, sa famille était devenue la risée des Mangemorts. Il entendait encore Bellatrix raconter avec verve comment Drago avait baissé sa baguette, obligeant Rogue à tuer Dumbledore à sa place. La lettre qu'il venait de recevoir n'était qu'une conséquence logique de leur disgrâce. Lui, se mettre au niveau de Moldus ! Quelle honte !

- Vous m'avez fait demander Père ? dit Drago brisant le silence pesant de la pièce.

- Oui ! Je veux que tu te tiennes prêt dans le Hall à 19h précises. Nous sortons ce soir.

- Puis-je demander où Père ?

- En France ! Nous allons à un gala de charité moldu.

Drago frémit. Son père avait-il perdu la raison ? Non, il avait l'air passablement furieux malgré l'apparence stoïque qu'il essayait d'avoir.

- Je...

Lucius se retourna vers son fils à qui il avait jusqu'à présent tourné le dos et les deux regards bleus glacés s'affrontèrent. Drago sentit qu'il ne valait mieux pas arguer et obéir, aussi s'inclina-t-il brièvement avant de quitter les lieux.

.*ღღ*.

Une trentaine de personnes était déjà en train de bavarder joyeusement dans la Salle de Réception de la propriété, Hermione avait la tête qui lui tournait légèrement. Elle détestait ce genre de soirées où il ne fallait être que sourires et compliments hypocrites. Certes au terme de ces rassemblements, une coquette somme d'argent était versée pour quelque œuvre humanitaire, mais c'était surtout pour le faire-valoir que les gens venaient. Faire étalage de leur richesse et pavaner était comme un sport à la mode et voir ses parents faire la roue tels des paons devant tel ou tel ministre fortuné lui retournait l'estomac. Elle avait toujours été plus ou moins épargnée par ces soirées mondaines du fait qu'elle restait le plus possible à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Mais l'été, il fallait bien rentrer. Elle prétextait souvent une somme de devoirs importante afin de pouvoir rester dans leur pavillon à Londres, où ses parents exerçaient, mais pas cette fois-ci. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de cet aspect de sa vie de famille à Ron ou Harry. Elle avait l'horrible sensation de se comporter comme ces soi-disant Sang-Purs du monde sorcier et était persuadée que Malefoy raffolait de ce genre de futilités. Elle soupira à nouveau, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur du couloir qui reliait la galerie de sculptures à la Salle de Réception.

- Hermione chérie ! l'admonesta sa mère qui passait près d'elle. Ne fais pas cette tête voyons, tu ne veux pas que nos invités croient que tu t'ennuies !

- C'est pourtant le cas maman, répondit la Gryffondor lasse.

- Et bien, essaie de faire bonne figure mon cœur, répondit sa mère bienveillante, tu sais bien que c'est pour aider ceux qui sont dans le besoin que nous faisons ça. A quoi cela servirait d'avoir hérité de cette immense demeure de ton aïeul et d'une telle fortune, si nous ne nous en servions pas pour autrui ?

- Je le sais bien maman, c'est juste que je n'aime pas me retrouver au milieu de tout ce monde, sachant ce qu'il se passe dehors.

Hermione en disant ça resserra son emprise sur sa baguette qu'elle tenait camouflée dans son foulard. Elle avait le terrible pressentiment que tout ne se déroulerait pas tranquillement ce soir. Sa mère la tint par les épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Fais bien attention de ne montrer cela à personne, dit-elle en désignant l'instrument de sa fille. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir aller la poser dans ta chambre ?

- Non surtout pas ! On est jamais trop prudent.

Mme Granger soupira. Ce que la jeune sorcière qui était en elle prenait le pas sur la Hermione qu'elle avait élevée ! Cela l'effrayait parfois.

- Je ne te force pas à discuter avec tous nos invités chérie, mais je veux absolument que tu fasses honneur aux diamantaires venus de Londres spécialement pour l'occasion. Ils promeuvent une association qui permet la construction d'infrastructures au Mali et au Ghana. Nous devons absolument leur faire bonne impression.

- Très bien je vais faire un effort, sourit Hermione.

Sa mère lui rendit son sourire et la quitta pour rejoindre son mari qui discutait avec des collègues de la profession établis à Dijon. Ils les avaient déjà invités en vacances lorsqu'elle était en troisième année et elle les trouvait très gentils. Elle les avait d'ailleurs salués lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés mais n'avait pas pu résister lorsqu'ils avaient entamé une discussion sur cette nouvelle méthode d'implantation dentaire.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre pour s'adonner à la lecture. Assise sur une chaise sur la terrasse de son balcon avec une bonne laine, elle ne raterai pas l'arrivée de ces fameux diamantaires à qui ils devaient faire honneur.

.*ღღ*.

Drago réfléchissait tandis que leur voiture quittait le point de transplanage. Il ruminait en fait sur la situation dans laquelle sa famille se trouvait.

_- Je peux entrer Drago ?_

_- Bien sûr Mère, répondit le Serpentard._

_- Laisse-nous Norkim ! ordonna Narcissa._

_L'Elfe disparut dans un plop et Narcissa referma avec soin la porte de la chambre de son fils._

_- Maîtrise tes émotions Drago, tu es raide ! annonça Narcissa sans autre préambule._

_- Pardon Mère._

_- Il nous faut nous réjouir Drago que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se montre aussi clément avec nous. Se mêler à un gala de charité moldu afin de récolter des fonds pour notre cause est certes très humiliant, mais je préfère cela aux tortures._

_- Oui Mère._

_Narcissa ajusta la veste de costume de son fils. Heureusement que les costumes noirs qu'ils portaient habituellement sous leurs robes de sorciers ressemblaient à ceux des Moldus. Elle n'aurait pu supporter l'affront de faire entrer de véritables vêtements moldus dans leur demeure._

Se mêler à des Moldus afin de récolter de l'argent. Cette guerre coûtait-elle si cher pour que la fortune des Malefoy ne suffise pas à la financer ? Pourquoi s'abaisser à traiter avec ces êtres inférieurs plutôt que de rallier des sorciers à leur idéologie ? C'était une punition, cela devait forcément être pour cette raison que Le Lord Noir les avait obligés à assister à cette soirée. Et tout cela était de sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le sang froid de tuer un vieil amoureux des Moldus.

**_"Amoureux des Moldus peut-être mais le seul sorcier ayant jamais pu effrayer Lord Voldemort en personne ! "_**

Il soupira en laissant sa tête reposer contre la vitre de leur voiture. Autant se mettre en condition dès maintenant, heureusement qu'il n'aurait pas à beaucoup converser contrairement à son père. Apprendre par cœur des données de l'économie moldue, quelle torture !

_- Qui sont nos "hôtes" Père ?_

_- Les Granger. Une famille assez riche qui possède plusieurs domaines en France, en Angleterre et en Autriche._

Drago ricana doucement. Granger, ça lui rappelait la Sang-de-Bourbe, amie du Balafré. Encore une erreur de la Nature. Insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui ne devait son niveau en magie qu'au nombre d'heures qu'elle passait à lire des bouquins poussiéreux. Tout ça pour combler ce que son sang ne pouvait faire par son manque de pureté. Il devait bien admettre qu'elle n'était pas foncièrement moche, même Krum avait été séduit par cette fille. Mais si l'aspect extérieur semblait passable, toute illusion partait en fumée lorsqu'on la côtoyait. Prétentieuse, sûre d'elle alors que sans sa très chère bibliothèque elle ne valait rien, toujours à ramener sa science, et des goûts par Merlin, faire ami avec les Weasley et St Potter. Pire même, s'enticher de la belette et défendre les Elfes !

Il l'admirait.

Jamais il n'oserait l'admettre à voix haute mais c'était un fait. Peu importe le nombre d'insultes qu'il lui avait envoyé en pleine figure et devant témoins, elle n'avait jamais craqué devant lui. C'est alors que la voiture ralentit avant de s'arrêter devant une grande bâtisse. Son visage fermé prit une tout autre expression, et c'est avec un masque d'intérêt poli et un sourire charmeur qu'il mit pied à terre et laissa son regard porter sur l'immense propriété. De la musique classique leur parvenait depuis le perron. Il regarda ensuite son père qui affichait le même sourire factice et ils commencèrent l'ascension des marches qui les mèneraient vers cette soirée si dure à supporter pour leur orgueil.

.*ღღ*.

Hermione vit arriver la voiture de leurs invités de marque avec appréhension. Une Limousine ? Et bien voilà qui en disait long sur le prestige et la richesse de ces donateurs. Sa mère avait peut-être eu raison lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il fallait leur faire bonne impression. Elle ferma à contrecœur son livre et regagna sa chambre. Elle jeta un regard à son apparence dans son grand miroir en pied. Elle était encore très bien mise. Le teint rosé, les cheveux soignés, sa jolie robe bleu pâle rehaussée de son étole de soie, elle était prête à aller jouer la comédie. Elle prit quelques minutes pour recomposer un masque accueillant, son sourire magiquement corrigé depuis sa deuxième année bien en évidence. Hors de question de se laisser aller à penser à ce qu'elle entreprendrait bientôt avec Ron et Harry. Elle resterait sur le qui-vive, baguette à portée de main bien évidemment mais comptait aussi faire illusion, pour faire plaisir à ses parents qu'elle ne reverrait plus avant un long moment, si la guerre la laissait les revoir un jour.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans l'industrie du diamant M. Malefoy ?

- Cela fait six ans Madame, une industrie florissante nous pouvons vous remercier vous les femmes de vous montrer si coquettes.

La mère d'Hermione partit d'un rire cristallin. Lucius étira son sourire en un rictus qu'il eut du mal à rendre avenant. Mais la survie des membres de sa famille, de son fils dépendaient peut-être de cette mission. Il devait faire face, même s'il avait failli afficher une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il avait dû serrer la main de M. Granger.

- Et donc vous vivez en Angleterre ?

- C'est cela même, dans le Wiltshire. Nous avons bien sûr une résidence secondaire au Mali nous permettant de superviser les travaux que nous entreprenons. Nous avons réussi à installer pas moins de quatre nouvelles écoles primaires dans des régions un peu éloignées de la capitale Bamako au cours de l'année dernière. Nous n'en sommes pas peu fiers.

- C'est fantastique ! s'exclama Mme Granger.

- Et votre fils compte-t-il reprendre l'affaire familiale ? demanda le père d'Hermione en portant son regard sur Drago.

- Pour le moment mon fils termine ses études secondaires dans l'optique d'entrer dans une Grande Ecole de Droit à Paris.

- Fascinant, cela sans doute pour apporter encore davantage à vos projets humanitaires en Afrique.

- Bien entendu, il est évident que d'entrer dans le monde de la justice ne sera que bénéfique pour les relations à venir avec nos différents partenaires sociaux...

Drago n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir son père dans l'un de ses discours au Ministère. Il était tout bonnement bluffé. Il avait l'air d'avoir côtoyé le monde moldu toute sa vie ! Il n'avait là que le parfait exemple de l'éducation parfaite des Malefoy à savoir forger une carapace solide dissimulant les sentiments. Lui se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise, en particulier avec son hôtesse qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontrée quelque part. S'il n'avait pas été certain que cela fût impossible en raison de ses origines, cela lui aurait donné matière à réflexion. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les décorations de la pièce et il ne put qu'admettre que la personne qui s'était chargée de l'ameublement avait du goût. Ce domaine devait forcément avoir appartenu à un sorcier de Sang-Pur à une certaine époque pour avoir autant d'allure. Il était si bien perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il n'avait pas vu la personne qui les avait rejoints.

- M. Malefoy, laissez-moi vous présenter ma fille unique, Hermione.

Le sursaut qu'Hermione eut en constatant qu'elle faisait face à Lucius et Drago Malefoy passa miraculeusement inaperçu. En revanche, elle restait dans une stupeur figée. Drago de son côté avait été brutalement arraché à son examen des lieux lorsqu'il avait entendu le prénom de sa pire ennemie et affichait lui aussi des yeux stupéfaits. Les deux regards se croisèrent et l'un comme l'autre ne purent faire un geste. Hermione tenait fermement sa baguette en se demandant par quel miracle Malefoy Senior ne l'avait pas reconnue. Mais elle ne pouvait faire de mouvement brusque, il y avait tellement de monde autour d'eux, des Moldus ! Jeter un sort s'avérait impossible, surtout avec deux Mangemorts contre elle seule !

Drago de son côté était dans une situation similaire, trahir qu'il connaissait Granger ferait échouer la mission de son père ! Le temps semblait s'écouler depuis des heures pour les deux rivaux alors qu'en réalité, il n'en était rien.

- Hermione, continua M. Granger, voici M. Lucius Malefoy, et son fils Drago.

- Enchantée Monsieur ! réussit à dire Hermione en s'inclinant légèrement, non sans un tremblement dans la voix qui se remarqua peu grâce au brouhaha ambiant.

Lucius Malefoy prit la main de sa jeune hôtesse et lui fit un baisemain, laissant Hermione et Drago sidérés par tant de cran. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il fit peser son regard sur son fils qui comprit avec horreur qu'il devait faire de même. Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione avec raideur. Ses sens étaient en alerte, exacerbés par l'ampleur de la situation, et lorsqu'il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur la main d'Hermione, il ne put pas ne pas remarquer qu'elle tremblait. Un peu ragaillardi, il se détendit imperceptiblement, son esprit notant au passage que la peau de la Gryffondor était étonnamment douce et fruitée.

La conversation reprit entre les parents d'Hermione et Lucius, laissant aux deux adolescents le loisir de s'observer farouchement. Hermione tenait toujours aussi fermement sa baguette, attentive au moindre mouvement suspect du Serpentard. Elle était aussi formidablement effrayée. Quelle pouvait-être la raison de leur venue ici ? Le meurtre par amusement ? Ils ne se seraient pas donné la peine de s'infiltrer dans la soirée. Surtout pas après que Drago l'ait vue, il devait y avoir une autre explication.

- Hmm, pardon de t'interrompre maman, demanda timidement Hermione, dont le regard croisait toujours celui de Drago en biais.

- Oui Hermione ?

- Je souhaiterais faire visiter les lieux à notre invité, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est une excellente idée ma chérie ! s'émerveilla Mme Granger, enfin si nos invités sont d'accord bien entendu...

- Je suis sûr que Drago se fera un plaisir d'accompagner votre fille, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

Ce dernier était tout aussi bluffé par le sang-froid dont faisait preuve la Préfète. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il n'était pas un Malefoy pour rien.

- Bien sûr Père, j'en serai honoré, répondit-il en fixant toujours Hermione dont le regard se rétrécit.

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Une fois seuls ils laisseraient tomber leur masque. Hermione invita habilement Drago à passer devant elle et une fois dos à la salle en profita pour pointer sa baguette dans la direction du Mangemort. Ils avancèrent en direction du couloir dans lequel s'était réfugiée Hermione un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. La jeune fille avisa une porte qui menait sur un bureau. Ils entrèrent et aussitôt elle jeta un "Collaporta" ainsi qu'un sortilège d'insonorisation informulé.

Drago avança encore un peu plus dans la pièce puis se retourna vivement, baguette en main près à attaquer mais Hermione s'y attendait et le tenait en joue.

- Pas de bêtise Malefoy ! Lâche ta baguette !

- Dans tes rêves Granger ! Toi lâche la tienne !

Aucun ne semblait vouloir bouger, ils se toisaient en chien de faïence, leur regard en disant long sur la haine qu'ils se vouaient.

Hermione avait devant elle le responsable de la mort de Dumbledore. Celui qui avait fait entrer les Mangemorts dans le château, provoquant ainsi cette tragédie, mais aussi la morsure de Bill par Greyback et tant de blessures chez ses camarades.

- iExpelliarmus !/i cria Hermione.

- iProtego !/i para Drago.

Un coup pour rien. Ils étaient toujours là dans l'expectative. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi indéfiniment, Hermione le savait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? cracha-t-elle. D'autres Mangemorts sont avec toi ?

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire Granger ?

- Si vous n'avez pas attaqué directement c'est que vous devez être seuls avec ton père, autrement vous ne vous seriez pas embarrassés de prendre part aux conversations avec des Moldus ! Que cherchez-vous ?!

Drago maudit la perspicacité de cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Il ne devait pas révéler ce qu'ils venaient faire ici.

- Soit ! lança-t-il en jetant sa baguette au sol tout au bout de la pièce. Tu ne peux pas m'attaquer sans crainte de provoquer la panique, je ne risque rien !

- Tu as déjà oublié que j'ai insonorisé cette pièce ? Ne me tente pas la fouine !

- Non je n'ai pas oublié mais que ferais-tu hein ? Avec mon père dans la salle à côté, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose je ne donnerais pas cher de la peau de tes chers parents !

Hermione frémit. Il avait raison. Et puis, elle ne pouvait tuer un homme désarmé de sang-froid. C'était contraire à tout ce en quoi elle croyait. Malefoy serait jugé pour ses actes et finirait à Azkaban ! Elle abaissa alors sa baguette, sans toutefois la lâcher. Avec un Mangemort on pouvait toujours s'attendre à de mauvaises surprises.

- Alors que proposes-tu Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te faire la causette ?

- Alors on va s'ennuyer, soupira Drago.

Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

- Si tu ne veux pas parler moi je vais le faire, tu caches bien ton jeu en fait hein ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu insinues Malefoy ! répondit Hermione froidement.

- Oh et bien, la famille Granger n'est pas aussi miséreuse que ce qui se dit à Poudlard.

- Je te signale qu'être Moldu ne signifie pas être pauvre ! Il serait temps que tu te mettes ça dans la tête !

Mais Drago n'était pas disposé à se laisser impressionner par une née-moldue. Il ne l'avait jamais été et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant. De plus, elle n'oserait pas l'attaquer alors qu'il était désarmé et ils le savaient tous les deux. Les amoureux de la justice étaient si prévisibles ! Il s'approcha lentement de la Gryffondor qui releva sa baguette.

- Reste où tu es !

- Sinon quoi ? ironisa Malefoy qui s'approchait davantage. Tu vas me jeter un sort ? Allons...

Hermione se laissait dépasser par son ennemi, il ne fallait pas ! Elle devait réagir ! Mais il avait raison quand il avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'attaquer, il l'avait parfaitement cernée. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle. Il lui avait fait un baisemain, ce n'était pas un peu de proximité qui allait lui faire peur ! Hermione semblait pétrifiée, prise par un vrai dilemme. Drago souriait, pour de vrai cette fois. Il aimait cette emprise qu'il pouvait avoir sur les gens et de voir que Granger aussi s'y laissait prendre le réjouissait beaucoup. Il se saisit de la baguette d'Hermione et la jeta avec la sienne.

- Bien ! Maintenant on peut discuter !

Hermione fit plusieurs pas en arrière et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine. Quelle idiote ! Se laisser désarmer aussi facilement relevait vraiment de la bêtise aggravée ! Si Ron ou Harry avaient vent de cet incident ! Elle devait reprendre le dessus, coûte que coûte ! Si elle ne se battait pas à coup de sortilèges, alors soit, elle se défendrait avec ses mots. Il n'avait pas le monopole des paroles blessantes. Peut-être qu'en le faisant sortir de ses gonds, elle arriverait à lui faire avouer ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici.

Cette décision prise elle se relâcha instantanément. Elle ne devait exposer ses points faibles à Malefoy.

Drago avait assisté à son cheminement de pensées avec amusement. Elle voulait jouer avec lui alors elle n'allait pas être déçue.

En réalité, elle le fascinait.

Beaucoup seraient déjà partis en pleurant après leur mère, mais pas elle ! Pas la courageuse Hermione Granger ! Quel dommage qu'elle soit née si impure : habillée comme elle l'était, elle n'était vraiment pas désagréable à regarder.

- Alors Malefoy ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu voulais discuter ? Je t'écoute ! Qu'as-tu à me dire de si intéressant ? le nargua Hermione.

- Hum ! ricana Drago. Je me disais qu'en fait, j'aurais pu m'apercevoir de tes richesses...

- Ah vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment, il existe que très peu de Sang-de-Bourbes aussi prétentieuses que toi, tu as été habituée à plus que ce que tu vaux c'est évident !

- Et j'ai affaire à un expert en la matière c'est certain !

- Pardon ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que je ne peux pas te retourner le compliment ? C'est qui le petit con arrogant et si imbu de lui-même qu'il se surnomme "Le Prince des Serpentard" ? Prince qui ne sait même pas lancer de sortilèges informulés si je me souviens bien !

- Si tu crois pouvoir m'atteindre Granger...

- T'atteindre ? Mais je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour y parvenir je te signale ! Il suffit que je te rappelle à quel point tu es lâche ! Tu prônes une idéologie que tu n'es même pas capable d'appliquer ! Tu n'as pas pu tuer Dumbledore !

- La ferme !

- Quoi ? Ce que je dis te dérange ? Et qui est assez bête pour suivre comme un petit chien un "Seigneur" qui pardonne-moi si je te choque est de Sang-Mêlé ?

- Assez ! J'ai dit la ferme !

Drago tremblait de rage. Elle ne pouvait pas pointer précisément les doutes qu'il avait encore en lui ! Elle n'avait pas le droit !

- Un "Seigneur" qui est tellement pris au cou par sa bataille stupide et futile qu'il en est réduit à envoyer ses larbins ponctionner ceux qu'il jure de tuer !

- LA FERME !

Drago avait comblé l'espace qui le séparait d'Hermione et la retenait par les épaules, son foulard avait chu sur la moquette du bureau.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores ! grinça-t-il. C'est facile pour toi tu as toujours pu faire tes propres choix !

- On a toujours les moyens de faire nos propres choix Drago !

- Foutaises !

Elle le regardait de ses yeux déterminés, le bleu pâle de sa robe lui rappelait étrangement le regard du directeur juste avant de mourir. Il avait eu envie de le croire ! Il avait eu confiance l'espace d'une seconde en ces yeux emplis de compassion !

- Tu n'as pas pu tuer Dumbledore Drago ! Je sais que tu n'es pas mauvais !

- TAIS-TOI !

Drago la gifla violemment, au point qu'Hermione chancela sous le coup, mais il la retenait encore par l'épaule et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, toujours aussi glacés. Drago haletait, incapable de garder la maîtrise de soi propre aux Malefoy. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! C'était facile pour elle de parler comme un de ses livres ! Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de vivre sous le joug d'un tyran, s'incliner ou se faire tuer !

Hermione était subjuguée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Certes il l'avait frappée mais elle aurait presque pu en être heureuse. Elle avait percé sa carapace, il s'était dévoilé à elle et elle savait que cela relevait de l'exploit.

Ils restaient là, essoufflés ne communiquant que par leurs yeux. Plus de baguettes, plus de paroles blessantes, les masques étaient tombés. Elle le regardait, et elle voyait à présent cette peur qui l'étreignait. Voldemort avait tellement de fois prouvé qu'il était un formidable magicien, cruel et intraitable envers les traitres qu'elle ne pouvait que comprendre ce à quoi il était confronté. Elle sentit que ce qu'elle ferait ou dirait serait crucial pour la suite. Mais quoi dire ?

Drago était toujours perdu dans les yeux de son adversaire. Quoi faire ? Comment trahir ses parents qui avaient toujours tout fait pour le protéger ? Sa mère avait convaincu Rogue de faire un Serment Inviolable pour le sauver !

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un contact qui l'électrisa, Hermione avait posé sa main sur la sienne, celle qui serrait avec force son épaule et l'enferma dans la sienne. Le contact avec cette paume chaude l'emporta, même son regard n'était à présent que compassion et chaleur, exactement comme Dumbledore quelques semaines plus tôt. Alors il céda, aveuglé par cette couleur bleutée, submergé par son parfum fruité, son souffle saccadé et ses doutes qui remontaient à la surface à une vitesse effrayante. Il l'embrassa. D'abord vorace à l'image du chamboulement intérieur qu'il subissait, il s'arrêta interdit lorsqu'il sentit Hermione répondre doucement à ses avances.

Elle s'était toujours interdit de penser à lui de façon plaisante, mais c'était là. Drago Malefoy l'avait séduite, et ce depuis bien longtemps, son attitude criante de sa souffrance intérieure l'ayant touchée. Et quant bien même elle n'éprouverait rien pour ce blond mystérieux, elle ne pouvait pas le repousser au risque de perdre à jamais ce qu'elle avait obtenu de lui ce soir-là, une promesse de rédemption et un avantage non négligeable dans cette guerre.

Lorsque la Limousine emportant Drago et son père disparut au bout de l'allée, elle avait le cœur tellement gonflé d'un espoir nouveau que le sourire qu'elle affichait aurait réchauffé le cœur de Voldemort s'il en avait eu un.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ce petit bout de texte vous a plu. Pour le moment je pense en rester à la forme OS, puisque c'est un écrit réalisé en totale improvisation et rédigé en une seule fois [ou presque] sur quelques heures. Une fic n'est pas à exclure mais ce ne sera certainement pas à l'ordre des prochains jours.  
Pour ceux qui suivent "Le Trombinoscope", je suis vraiment navrée mais les balises entre le site sur lequel je publie habituellement et celui-là ne sont pas les mêmes, et elles sont assez nombreuses. J'avoue j'ai rarement le temps de m'y mettre. Je vais essayer de faire mon possible.**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lue ;)**_


End file.
